Of Chaos and Ruination
by Sylviaen-Cross
Summary: It is the year 2054, and the world is mostly controlled by the mafia, yakuza, and shinobi. On one side is the Rookie Nine, upholders of justice and leaders of the Shinobi Alliance. On the other is the Akatsuki, the most dangerous organization in the world. So when one is caught between the two from rotten luck, she just has to wonder who the hell has it in for her. SI GEN AU


**Of Chaos and Ruination**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: All characters, laws of the universe, and original plot lines belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Synopsis: It is the year 2054, and the world is mostly controlled by the mafia, yakuza, and shinobi. On one side is the Rookie Nine, upholders of justice and leaders of the Shinobi Alliance. On the other is the Akatsuki, the most dangerous organization in the world. So when one is caught between the two from rotten luck, she just has to wonder who the hell has it in for her. SI Modern Day AU GEN

A/N: I swear to my mother's grave that I have gone to great lengths to make this as unMary-Sueish as possible. And GEN's there for a reason.

* * *

I was eight when I killed sixteen men in four minutes.

There is no glory in such a thing, even if some say so. But there is also no glory on beating up an eight year old that has her limits, so I supposed some opinions are a bit twisted in this case. In the yakuza-controlled town of Masashiro, most lean towards both.

Then again, in Japan, almost all populated regions are controlled by yakuza in the year of 2054, so maybe I'm a bit biased on how many decent people are in the town. I've never been one of the so-called decent people, however, but I've heard that they eat at kitchen tables and never been ransacked. It most be nice, not having to scavenge at dumpsters for food and think of showers as a blessed thing.

...Perhaps I am a bit stereotypical. I do know of people who get to do that, but all of them are yakuza or big-shot wannabes. Most of the latter attempt to imitate the Rookie Nine of Konohagakure or the Akatsuki and fail miserably, though.

I have never been to a Hidden Village in my life. People say that if you do get such an opportunity, take it. Even if it is as bloodthirsty as the Hidden Village of the Mist, or as war torn as Kirigakure, anything is better than this town full of nobodies. It is even somewhat peaceful between them, I find out, because of the signed Shinobi Alliance.

But I have never been offered an opportunity to so much as one of them, and so I do not take it. I grow, and I learn the 72 nerve points of a man, how to carve out the organs of the body, the thrill and delight of street fighting. I grow, and I experiment with poisons, with dangerous guns and senbon, wielding twin katanas and creating beautiful slices that splatter blood on the ground. It is dangerous, and I love it.

But all of it disappears when Uchiha Madara comes in town.

* * *

Uchiha Madara, I learn later, is the name hushed among rooms and whispered across dinner parties. It is a name that weighs so much heavy significance that it is rumored that speaking it will get you killed. There is never a Uchiha Madara. It is always _the_ Uchiha Madara.

But I know none of this as we kneel to the ground as he passes, surveying us with ill-disguised contempt and superiority. I hate him with every fiber of my body, but my brain cracks under his gaze and screams for me to run. But I find that I can't; that my body freezes like unbreakable ice and stops obeying me.

I am twelve years old, and I have just met a legend.

"So this is the Demon of Japan." He let outs a chuckle, one that makes my spine arch in chills. "A small child."

I am confused. Who is he talking to? I dare to take a small peek out of my bangs, curious which yakuza leader he is referring to. I couldn't think of any that were children, though...

But he is looking at _me_.

I let out a barely audible squeak. He tilts his head back intimidatingly, red fusing with his eyes. I jerk my head down, because no matter how ill-educated I am, even I know what the Sharingan can do. But it is too late, because he seizes my arm and makes me look upward.

And then all I see is red.

* * *

When I come to, all I can see is destruction and the powerful man known as Uchiha Madara. And he is _laughing_.

It is not one of enjoyment or happiness, but screams of satisfaction, of the darker sides of the world, of _victory_. And as I stare in horror at the ravaged houses, the broken bodies, one thing is clear: I have slaughtered Masashiro, and someone has forced me into it.

Now, there is no love lost between me and my hometown. I hate it with more passion than the burning sun, but there is a line between killing in self-defense and killing for pleasure. I, unintentionally, have done the latter.

Finally, Madara smiles coldly. He raises his hand as if to join him. "Come."

And I follow, because I have no idea where else to go.

That day, I learn of the Samsāra Eye, the Rinnegan, and how much power it attracts and craves like busy honeybees.

* * *

I am thirteen when Madara gives me my first mission.

I am not a scrawny as I was once upon a time. Otou-san, Madara tells me to call him, dumps me in front of a woman named Konan and tells her to educate me in a shinobi's ways. I am confused and scared and most of all unbearably lonely, but Konan is warm and patient. She tells me later that a shinobi is the top, the elite, and that no one earns that title unless they are the best. I ask her if the Rookie Nine are one of them, and she just smiles and shakes her head sadly. _They do not know what the world is_, she tells me softly. _All they know are warm homes and being celebrated as heroes._

And I begin to hate and envy them for that. Otou-san encourages it, tells me to cultivate my anger and turn it productively. And I do. I am trained by Konan-nii and Pein-nii, who also happens to have the same eye as me. I train until I collapse with broken bones and at least seven new elemental jutsu per day.

They tell me that they are pleased of my progress, and in turn I work harder than ever. Because without them, I would be nothing. Just another scrap of cannon fodder in a dead-end alley.

So, as I turn thirteen, when Madara gives me my first task, I accept it without hesitation.

* * *

It is incredibly easy, and I wonder idly if Otou-san is simply playing me. But assassinating the Fire Daimyo's family just happens to be one of the many objectives he plans to give me.

I enjoy killing. I say this with no shame, because Konan says that as long as you killed for the right cause, then you should feel no embarrassment. But assassination, I realize with a twinge of disappointment, is the main thing that Otou-san assigns me to do. True, they are political figures and important for creating a riot for the Akatsuki, but it is dull and repetitive. I crave an actual fight, with arms and legs and kunai.

And then Pein-nii decides to reward me.

They bring me to the current Akatsuki hideout. I am excited and nervous at the same time. Pein-nii informs me that half of its members are gone on missions, so I shouldn't get my hopes up, but it doesn't so much as dent my giddiness at getting to actually meet _people_.

I love my family, but it has been a year since I've so much as talked to another person before. Missions are quick and easy, so I do not have a chance to open my mouth. But I am overjoyed at the prospect of meeting the members of Pein-nii and Konan-nii's pride.

And I meet Deidera-san and Sasori-san. True, they are a rowdy bunch and constantly blow my things up (or, at least, Deidera does) but as long as they stay away from deliberately risking my life, they are OK. Sasori teaches me mix poisons on Pein-nii's orders and let's me watch him create his puppets, and Deidera makes exceptional bombs.

It is fun, sparring with them (if being nearly paralyzed at the end is any fun, simply solved by carrying me home) and organizing plans with Pein-nii and Otou-san. I meet Kisame and Itachi-san two weeks later, much to their confusion. Kisame keeps thinking I am an unfortunate soul that has somehow wandered into their base before remembering who I actually am, which is actually quite funny in its own right before he attempts to kill me.

Such as now, for example.

"Who's—My God, you'd think that I've gotten ahold of this already," he mutters irritably, stopping midswing of Samehada. I dip my head in acknowledgement, eyeing the blade.

"Ah. Um, Kisame-san, Leader-san wants you and Itachi for another mission." I am careful with my words. Konan-nii and Pein-nii have always warned me to inform or imply at anything close between us. To the rest of the Akatsuki, I am simply a child that is needed to be taken care of for unknown means. Albeit one that could possibly rip another's head off, but a child nevertheless.

Kisame nods briskly. I walk by him, trying (and failing) to imitate Otou-san's superior stride, mindful of the way he notices that my blindfold is still on, covering my Rinnegan eyes. I have never left it off, as I am "blind." But I have gotten used to feeling chakra signatures miles away, so it never has been much of a problem. Saved me a couple of times, in fact.

All in all, it is another day in my life in the Akatsuki.

* * *

When I am fourteen, Otou-san gives me my most important mission yet: collect the Five-Tailed jinchūriki with Kakuzu and Hidan.

It goes much more quickly than expected. Iwagakure's security is a slight problem, but it is mostly a showdown between Kakuzu and Han, lasting four minutes at most, and being so easy that I keep glancing around suspiciously for Iwa-nin. Eventually, Hidan whacks me on the head with a kunai and tells me to stay still or he'll kill me himself.

The mission ends in silence, but I think I like both of them anyway.

Otou-san is apparently of the same mind, because he sends me alone to collect the Seven-Tailed jinchūriki. To test me, he says. Fū, the Nanabi jinchūriki of Takigakure is much better than anything else've seen so far, but I knock her unconscious after getting slightly bored. But she is still very decent, I think. Perhaps earning the title shinobi one day.

The five villages know me as _Akaoni, _赤鬼, the Red Demon now. But they do not know which lineage I come from, or which village I grew up in, or who has taught me—but it is most definitely driving them crazy, Otou-san informs me amusedly. While I am pleased that I can now safely say that I am worth almost 200,000 yen in the bingo book now, I am supremely upset at my identity page, which lists me as a male and at least a foot taller than I actually am. Kisame roared with laughter after seeing my so-called 'picture'_._

Later, I learn with no small amount of glumness, that you should never try to kick an Akatsuki member's ass unless with the serious intent to kill.

I listen for signs of the Rookie Nine. They are the supposed new generation of Konoha, groomed to take over the Shinobi Alliance when they are of age. But I listen more, and I realize that they already _have_ taken over. Financially, publicly, and subtly—almost in every way _but_ officially.

I find out that the world is governed by the five major villages. Konohagakure in the United States, Iwagakure stationed in Japan, Kirigakure located in Russia, Kumogakure placed under France, and Sunagakure near China. The Akatsuki is moving more actively now, so we have almost no permanent hideout these days.

Pein-nii and Konan-nii train me harder than ever, pitting me against the Akatsuki members so many times that I literally fall asleep in the middle at three o'clock in the morning. But this helps me, in ways that even I didn't know; Otou-san informs me, pleased, that I have been dodging their blows unconsciously. I, in turn, give him the evil eye after being beaten blue and bloody.

The villagers are all aware of Akatsuki now, which brings me a little bit of disappointment and satisfaction, because jobs won't be as easy anymore. We are hired especially by the minor villages, and Otou-san is spending more and more time in Kirigakure, for some reason. I hear rumors of a civil war running wild there, so perhaps it is just that.

On my fifteenth birthday, Pein-nii brings me a surprise. I stand in front of him squarely, trying to discern what on Earth could be so important to bring the rest of the Akatsuki here.

"On June 24th, we shall infiltrate Konoha for more information and data," Leader drones. I raise my eyebrows. Ah. So that was what it was. Eyes narrow in calculation across the table.

"Only one member is needed to fulfill this mission," he continues, and I stiffen. We are all quite...distinguished in our own right, so eventually this will end in discovery sooner or later. And then Pein-nii turns to me, and a pool of dread slowly begins to crawl in my stomach.

"Tsuki Ōkami shall begin Konoha High as a freshman starting on September first."

* * *

_I'm experimenting with Modern Day AU SI. I'm interested to see how this will turn out, even if I don't have as much info on this one as much as my other fanfic, A God's Chessboard._

_Questions:_

_- Why is this so AU?_

_While the Shinobi Alliance and the Rookie Nine are definitely not as early as this in canon, everything prior to this is pretty much the same. Such as the Massacre, the Wave Arc, Tsunade..._

_- Is Madara here Obito or actually Uchiha Madara?_

_Yes, I realize that a lot of people will be asking this. It is our favorite orange-masked guy, if you know my meaning._

_- Update schedule?_

_As I have said before in A God's Chessboard, I get really annoyed when an author leaves a story for more than a year and doesn't bother putting hiatus on. A pet peeve, if you will. :) Anyway, I'm thinking about updating this once a week, although it will be a little inconsistent. But if I somehow miss two weeks with no warning, flame me as much as you like._

_Please leave a review on your way out._


End file.
